Computer games are very popular and have been around for a while. Recently, embedding multiplayer online games into large-scale social networks or other application programming interfaces (APIs) has increased in popularity and has proved to be an effective mechanism for popularizing online games.
For example, the social networking website Facebook.com® has provided an infrastructure in which game developers can build multi-player online games for users to play from within the social network. However, social networking websites may place limits on the degree of control an online game can have over other aspects of the social network. For example, a particular social network may not permit game developers to design games that allow the user to bookmark the game in the user's social network account through the game itself. Therefore, a need exists for a system and method that allows game developers to guide, direct, influence, and instruct desired user behavior from within the game without actually forwarding commands to the social network or API from within the game itself. In certain embodiments, such desired user behavior may be directed towards increasing the accessibility and/or popularity of the game in an online community.